


silk

by robs



Series: slytherins' tales [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Introspection, POV Pansy Parkinson, Post-Canon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cercherò su di me la tua pelle che non c'è.</p>
            </blockquote>





	silk

_È facile sai averti, se chiudo i miei begli occhietti spenti e cerco su di me la tua pelle che non c'è._

 

A volte mi capita di ripensare a quando eravamo ancora insieme, io e te.

Era bello nascondersi negli angoli bui di Hogwarts, sfidare la sorte per strapparci qualche bacio di nascosto dai nostri amici; non avrebbero capito,  _loro_ , per quanto ci amassero e volessero bene non avrebbero capito né accettato la natura dello strano filo dorato che ci legava l'un l'altra.

Mi rendevi più coraggiosa, pronta ad osare cose che mai un'altra persona mi aveva proposto, pronta a sfidare persino la mia famiglia per rimanere insieme a te.

Alla vigilia delle vacanze estive del nostro sesto anno, però, mi hai lasciata; senza una spiegazione, senza un perché, soltanto con due stupide lacrime che scivolavano dolcemente sul tuo viso.

Ricordo la sensazione di una mano che stringeva a morte il mio cuore, ricordo il dolore sordo, ricordo la rabbia e la delusione. Ero andata via in silenzio, senza mostrarti in alcun modo quanto nel profondo mi avessi ferita.

Solo quando mi ero gettata sul mio letto, nel dormitorio, avevo lasciato che tutto ciò che provavo venisse a galla, mordendo il cuscino per non permettere ad un suono di uscire dalla mia bocca, stringendo gli occhi più forte che potevo per cercare, comunque, di trattenere le lacrime.

 _Non devi piangere_ , mi ripetevo nei miei pensieri,  _quella ragazza non vale le tue lacrime, Pansy_.

Avevo dimenticato l'ultima volta in cui avevo pianto; ero ancora una bambina, probabilmente. I miei genitori mi avevano educata sin dall'infanzia ad essere impassibile in ogni momento, a non mostrare la mia debolezza a nessuno, tanto meno a chi poteva ferirci davvero.

Quando ero tornata nella sala comune, dopo essermi ripresa, avevo incontrato Theodore. Mi aveva sorriso teneramente, allungando impacciato una mano verso la mia guancia e carezzandola appena con le punte delle dita; non ero riuscita a trattenermi in alcun modo.

I singhiozzi avevano cominciato a scuotere il mio petto, mi ero gettata tra le sue braccia come un naufrago che si aggrappa al salvagente, lasciando che le mie lacrime bagnassero la sua divisa.

Avevo l'odore di Theodore nelle narici, il suo profumo di amico, le sue mani che mi sfioravano la schiena per calmarmi, la sua voce profonda e delicata che mi sussurrava di stare tranquilla, che lui c'era e ci sarebbe sempre stato, qualsiasi cosa fosse accaduta.

 _Sei spenta, Pansy_ , aveva mormorato qualche giorno dopo, quando le vacanze erano ormai cominciate ed io ero andata a trovarlo a casa sua, mentre eravamo sdraiati sotto un albero nella vasta proprietà dei Nott,  _sei sicura di non volermene parlare?_

Mi ero comportata da egoista, come sempre; non gli avevo risposto, avvicinandomi al suo volto ed unendo le nostre labbra. Era rimasto interdetto per qualche secondo, poi aveva  _capito_  e non aveva fatto nulla per fermarmi.

Sapeva che cercavo qualcun altro sulla sua pelle, che nel suo profumo e nella sua consistenza cercavo qualcuno che non era lui, ma non aveva fatto nulla per fermarmi.

 

_E puoi maledire la tua bocca, se sbagliando mi chiama quando lui ti tocca._

 

Theodore ed io, adesso, siamo sposati.

Era la mia roccia, il mio salvagente, lo è più che mai.

Sa che nel mio cuore ci sei ancora, sa che sei  _ancora_  più importante di lui, ma lo ha accettato.

E a volte mi capita di mormorare il  _tuo_  nome quando le sue dita si fanno spazio con delicatezza dentro di me e le sue labbra coccolano i miei seni; lo ferisco, lentamente, ma ad ogni carezza ed ogni bacio lui guarisce me.

Sono un'egoista,  _lo sono sempre stata_ , mi maledico ogni volta per il male che gli faccio.

Theodore non merita questo, Theodore meriterebbe una donna che nel cuore e nella mente ha solo lui, ha solo la sua dolcezza insolita per un Serpeverde, i suoi occhi cerulei e le sue mani sottili.

Eppure, anche se ogni volta che facciamo l'amore mi lascio sfuggire il  _tuo_  nome dalle labbra, lui continua a stare al mio fianco. E so che non è per la fede d'oro bianco che orna i nostri anulari che lo fa, né perché per errore sono rimasta incinta e siamo stati obbligati dalle nostre famiglie a sposarci, né per nostra figlia che porta il nome di sua madre.

Nonostante sappia che non sarò mai completamente sua, Theodore continua ad  _amarmi_.

Ed io... io contino ad andare avanti, grazie alla sua costante e terribilmente preziosa presenza e al suo amore puro e disinteressato, anche se a volte mi chiedo ancora perché tu mi abbia lasciata, anche se a volte mi chiedo come sarebbero state le nostre vite se non l'avessi fatto.

Amo Theodore e amo mia figlia; ma amo anche te,  _Hermione_ , continuo ad amarti nonostante tutto.

 

_Cercherò su di me la tua pelle che non c'è._

 


End file.
